Fractured Wars
by The Fallen Idol
Summary: Why was he here again? Right, simply following orders yet again. So what happens when a member of organization 13 finds a teen forsaken by his own village. Adopted by Silhouette Of A Life
1. Chapter 1

Black clouds swirled in the distance, covering up the faint blue sky. In truth, it had been like this for months, ever since the battles began in Konoha. But why had it started in the first place? The blond wondered that, seeing flashes of lightning surrounding the village he was shunned out of. When it first began, it was only suppose to be a few days. Days turned to weeks, which in turn went into months.

And now? Now it was a year since he last saw his friends. Since he last tasted ramen from Ichiraku or even fought with Tsunade. When Jiraiya never showed up because of the war, he had begun to wonder if he'd ever find Sasuke again. The blond still held out hope, but it was four years ago that the Sannin said he'd return.

Laying back in the shed, he closed his eyes, wondering what would be of him if this continued. He couldn't just leave, because the other villages were in this war as well. Other villages that didn't want any part of him.

Again, the rain began to fall from the sky as it drenched the land beneath it. The heavens knew of the war that continued on, the war that had been fought over something neither side could remember now. Ironic, wasn't it? The fact that he, the Kyuubi container, was shunned from both sides. A powerful weapon that would have given a victor. But when the sixteen year old shinobi was forced to leave, he realized slowly that he held no part of this war. He was a lone party, awaiting again for those friends to appear out of the darkness and accept him again.

As the rain continued to fall to the earth, Naruto sighed to himself. He'd try again to get back into the village later. Now, the clangs of kunai still echoed through his ears from last night. Today, he'd rest, and try to move on. Try to anyways.

* * *

Stepping out from a black portal, a blond looked around at the world. In truth, when he had came here a year ago, he had wished it to be the last time he'd see this place, but orders were orders. Being XIII meant that he was at the bottom of the chain, and he'd have to accept jobs like this.

_Cultivate the land for hearts, let them be fed to Kingdom Hearts so we may be whole once more._ Those were the words of the Superior. Worrying his lip a bit, his blue eyes stared out from the hill he arrived on. Thunder booming above him, and small fires raging below, he could only let out a low sigh. This type of fighting gave results to the Organization, but it made him hate his work even more.

"Tch. Might as well get this over with soon." Waving a hand, he watched as Heartless began to surround him. "Go to them, and gather our hearts. Soon you'll be harvested."

When he did get whole again, he'd be happy with just staying in one world, staying underneath the starry sky. But as the Superior put it, it'd be a while for that.

He held his hand out for a few moments, letting the rain collect in the palm. So cool to the touch, almost touching the fragments of his heart, but not. He was here on business, and nothing could dissuade him. It was just like a year ago, it was business and nothing else. Clenching his fist, he pulled it back to his side, pushing away any wanton for emotions.

"Just another world..." Backing away from the cliff, Roxas turned around and went deep into the forest.

* * *

Turning in the half doze he was in, Naruto groaned. The lightning coupled with memories of days past never did give him that much sleep nowadays. Even the darkness kept Naruto awake, never letting him slip into that peaceful slumber he lacked in a year. Half aware of the continuing downpour, the blond sit up and rubbed his eyes.

It was barely two hours since he laid down, and yet Naruto was used to just having that much half sleep. Maybe now he could try and get back to his village and enter it without disgrace. Getting slowly up from the ground, he wavered back and forth slightly, feeling the world spin around him. "Heh.. Guess this is what I get for little sleep." He half-muttered to himself as he staggered out the sliding door, feeling already the rain beat down on his face.

Even being used to the rain by now, Naruto still shivered to himself, cold and wet to the bone. Maybe today would be his last day in the rain, in the elements alone. That was the only thought he let by his mind as he collected himself together, jumping towards the village in the distance.

The blond's pounding on the gate to the village barely drew attention to him. By now, they were aware that he'd keep trying, and they'd keep turning him down. Even in those times he had made it _into_ the village, he was 'kindly' escorted out of it and told to never try again.

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN! LET ME IN!" With the wind wrapping around him, Naruto felt more strength lost. It was a lost cause, but that didn't mean that he'd give up. "JUST LET ME IN DAMN IT!" A guard saw him pounding, but he quickly was assured that that was the target not allowed in the gates by another one. Under no circumstances was Naruto allowed back in the village. The Hokage had set that law into motion a year ago and it was still followed.

Stumbling back from the large wooden gates, Naruto tried to ram his body into them to break the panels, but with his strength the way it was, he barely made a dent, let alone hurt his shoulder in the process. Today failed for him, and he knew it. Withdrawing quickly, the blond started back for the hut he stayed in, staggering back and forth in the rain.

* * *

With eyes closed, and hands in his pockets, Roxas stayed calm even in the thunderous bolts. He was happy that Demyx wasn't here to cling to him--the thunder and lightning always irked the water user, but to Roxas, it was a calming state. At least it wasn't snow--and that thought made him happy.

An echo of rain felt off as it hit the ground. And with it, came a small whimper; something was wrong. Peeking out to see what was going on, Roxas eyed a slowly breathing blond on the dirt road, shivering without a coat and torn clothes. "Tch." This was an annoying problem. Save the boy or just continue walking. The latter sounded best but...

...he couldn't leave the blond there. Something wouldn't let him leave him there. Lifting him up, Roxas started again on the road, not even checking the boy for anything. The blond should feel gratitude for him to even think of saving him. "What an idiot..."

The sound of the rain dulled within Naruto's head as he felt himself be lifted. With a soft whisper caressing his ears, his eyes tried to open slowly to find out what was happening. Barely, just barely, they opened to catch a blurred glimpse of a blond "Who ar--" His voice failed as the blackness took him over again, caressing him back into his unconscious state.

A small thought did pass by him as he laid there in the unending void. Who was he? Didn't he know of the decree? Anyone caught helping Naruto would be charged with treason? The thought faded away, as did the image of home. His old darkness grabbed at them and pulled them out of his reach, condemning him into this solitude.

Feeling the blond stir, Roxas looked down, sighing softly on the inside. It was true he had no idea who he was--the rain didn't really help at all with visibility--and he was supposed to be on a mission to destroy this world, but he felt like he should at least save this boy. Just something of intuition of sorts, giving him a command.

In the distance, he barely saw a broken down shack. That would be shelter for the blond at least until he woke up; but the wind and rain had other plans. With raindrops that felt like knives against his skin, Roxas knew that he'd have to rest with the blond, at least until the storm broke. That wasn't going to be good. With rest came Naruto stirring, and waking up, which brought questions. Those were never favored in Roxas' mind.

Drawing close to the shack, Roxas stumbled a bit, until he managed to lean against the sliding door. Moving it open, his eyes blinked a few times to get accustomed back to the dark light. And when they did, they caught hold of a strange sight. On the ground was already a mat, as well as a pair of sandals and another set of tattered clothing. Giving the unconscious blond a quick glance, Roxas soon realized that those were his shoes, and this was where the blond lived.

On the outskirts of town, alone and away from anything.

Great, a pity case. Another thing he didn't need, yet as the rain continued to pound against the exterior of the building, as well as his back, Roxas knew that he still couldn't leave yet. The storm was too strong, and with that, it would cause him trouble if he wandered around to the other villages to cause more strife. For now, he'd stay with the blond, hopefully leaving before he woke up.

But as he put him on the mat and closed the door behind him, he stared at the shivering body. It seemed sad that the kid didn't even have a coat or even a cover for himself. Wincing slightly a he took off his Organization coat, Roxas draped it over Naruto before leaning back against the wall. "Tch. What have I gotten myself into."

Those were his last few words before he closed his own eyes to slowly doze off into his own 'sleep,' which was only meditation. Tonight was going to be a long night for him.

* * *

Naruto gripped the covers tightly as he grimaced in his dream. He saw his friends slowly disappear into the darkness that took him and his home and even the thought of the decree away from him. There was nothing left, was there. Even he figured that out. But that didn't wake him from his slumber--the dream continuing to haunt him for a while.

* * *

Hello to everyone I'm new to the site and this is my first story ever. So please leave me some feedback on your thoughts and opinions


	2. Sorry

I've got some sad news everyone, as of now I'm abandoning my story Fractured Wars. As I no longer have time in my day to wipe my own ass. But I really don't want to see this story die, so I was wondering if anyone wanted to adopt it? Again I'm sorry to everyone who actually read and enjoyed my story. Trust me I feel absolutely disgusted with myself. But real life comes first.


End file.
